Code 00
by NorthEasternSpirit
Summary: What would you do if you were an Eeveelution genetically modified to kill? What if you had to capture your fellow siblings of experimentation? What if you get caught and fall in love with one you're supposed to kill? What if you realize that you've been lied to this whole time? There are no Pokemon more dangerous than Eeveelutions 04, 06, and 07. Except their male counterparts...
1. Chapter 1

**Well… look at all these stories I have lying around that are only one chapter… hopefully, this one'll launch. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, **_**Code 00**_

_One month ago…_

_"Are you sure this'll work? We've tried this many times before, and half of 'em went rogue."_

_ "Calm down! We've done all the testing! It turns out the male chromosome is the reason for it malfunctioning! She should have no issue adapting. Her body will be fine…"_

_ "I really hope you're right, Blaze. I hope so…"_

_ "Okay, Glaceon, we're going to supercharge you. Your name is no longer May. It is seven, you hear me? You are code zero-seven, the seventh one in line."_

_ Then May felt a wicked charge run through her ice-type body, and she screamed in pain. She thought she was going to die… then it stopped. She was gasping for breath._

_ "Okay?" asked professor Blaze, the Typhlosion._

_ "Y-Yeah…" said May, gasping for breath._

_ "Good… feeling angry?"_

_ "No, just… stronger… smarter…"_

_ "That's natural. Yours wasn't as strong a dose as in 01 and 02… we learned our lesson with those two, and even 03. 04 was fine, but 05 was chaos, much like the first three… 06, your twin sister is also alright." The other professor, an Alakazam, shook his head. "We know we have to work with females… the males become mentally unstable…"_

_ "You summoned me?" A beautiful Espeon walked in through the doors. She took one look at May, then said, "I see… you must be 07… I am 04… pleased to meet you." She nodded to May, but she was still feeling dizzy. "You seem in better condition than 06…"_

_ "I sure don't feel like it…"_

_ The Espeon's eyes softened. "It's alright… Take all the time you need."_

_ "04 here is going to be you and 06's mentor. You know what your mission is, right?"_

_ "Take out the rogue agents, right?"_

_ Professor Blaze nodded. "Good to see you still remember. We left some mineral water and food for you by your room. Take a long rest. 04 will be expecting you tomorrow."_

_ May remembered walking in towards her room. She collapsed onto her bed, not wanting to eat anything. She looked at the picture of her mother on her nightstand, before falling asleep._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You are quite impressive, 07… 06, you need a little bit of work, getting down the twin spiral leaf blade."

Next to May, Aria, her Leafeon sister, sighed. "Ice shard is so much easier looking to control than leaf blade."

"No… that's a lie!"

"Think about it! Handling something in your paws is easier than handling something frozen to your legs!"

"Well, but…"

04 stepped in. "That's enough arguing. There are no excuses here. What, do you think 03 will pause to think about burning you two to a crisp? I don't think so! I've heard he's ruthless…"

07 thought about it. They had never really been told about what had exactly went wrong before. "C'mon, 04, tell us everything! The professors won't tell us!"

04 seemed to think about it, then sighed. "Fine." She took a quick breath, then began. "The first of us, as you might expect, was 01. 01 is, or was, a Vaporeon, the top assassin in this nation. Strategic, cunning, and cold-hearted, he outsmarted even the professors to escape. Every time they have got a lead on his whereabouts, they would send a team over to kill him before anything bad happened. And every time, all of the agents would be found, unconscious, without memory of the Vaporeon. He was last spotted about a year ago, but his current whereabouts are unknown." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then continued. "02 was a Jolteon, the fastest pokemon in these lands. Ferocious and unpredictable, he shorted out this facility with his electrical powers, and escaped during then. His speed was known throughout the lands; he knew nobody could catch him, and would just escape each time they tried to catch him. It didn't help that he would summon a thunderstorm to slow them down. He was spotted about a year ago also. And there was 03, a Flareon. He was the first of us given a weaker dose after the 01 and 02 incidents, but the result was similar; he escaped by creating a vortex of flames around him, and escaping. He was supposedly the fiercest and angriest of them all, because he believed he should have been given the full dose. And, other than me, there was 05. 05 was a super soldier Umbreon, modified to be given powers over darkness. What he would use them for, I don't know. After the success they had with my mental stability, they added a little boost to his dose, and this made him much like the first three; homicidal, deadly, killing machine. He was the most recently spotted one, being only one week ago."

07 and 06 listened in silence. "When did the experiments begin?" asked May.

"Well, the fact that genetically modifying is illegal unless we're 18, I would expect… maybe about five years ago? How old are you two?"

"We're both 20."

04 nodded. "Yeah, I'm a year older than you two. 01 and 02 aren't as old as you might expect. Both are around 25, which is something to keep in mind when we're hunting them. In fact, all of them should be about our age. But these guys aren't pokemon anymore. They are machines, who will kill us without a thought. Anyways, let's practice again."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Four years ago…_

_"May!"_

_ "Aria!" The two of them were crying. "Mom and dad! Did they…"_

_ Aria started bawling. "I'm sorry… I ran for help, but when uncle Trent arrived…"_

_ May wailed in despair. Looking at the burnt bodies of their parents, the two Eevees cried. "Why us? Who would kill them?"_

_ "I don't know!"_

_ Next to the police who had arrived at the crime scene was a professor, donning a white coat. "Your dad was a brave man, May and Aria. I knew him." The Typhlosion rested his hands on their backs. "And your mother was helping him with his work…"_

_ "Tell us, what happened?"_

_ "Later. Not now."_

_ Aria sniffled. "It doesn't matter. They're dead, and that's that."_

_ "Aria! It does matter! If somebody killed them… ooh, once I evolve, I'll make 'em pay!" said May angrily._

_ The Typhlosion looked at them curiously. "Well, if you want to avenge your parents' death… maybe I can help…"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

04 was sitting on the couch in the living quarters when 07 woke. "Ah, 07… have you seen 06?"

"Yeah, she's still sleeping…"

04 nodded. "07… do you think you can kill if necessary?"

May thought about it. "That… I'm not sure about. Honestly, I don't think killing is right. No matter what the circumstances. But I'll be more than happy to turn one of those bastards in."

"Alright… yeah, that's good to hear. I'm going to go wake up 06."

May poured herself a glass of juice, then sat down, and flipped on the television. "Hmm… nothing… nothing… nothing…" With a sigh, she turned it back off. She suddenly felt an object flying towards her head. With lightning fast reactions, she used ice beam, stopping it in its tracks.

"Good job, 07." 04 and 06 were standing in the doorway. "Way to think fast."

06 had launched a leaf blade at her, and she had apparently blocked it. "Hehe… you thought you could get me…"

"I'll get you during practice today…" Then the phone rang loudly. 04 telekinetically lifted it up and started talking. Tension seemed to rise as she got the information.

"Alright, girls. We have our first target; 05 has been spotted…"

"What is it, 04? You seem nervous…" said 06.

"Well… 05 is pretty dangerous… but we all have to be careful. 01 is known for being quiet and planning, 02 is known for being aggressive, 03 is known for being homicidal, but 05 is one hell of a smooth talker. He knows how to get people to listen to him. He is a highly skilled swordfighter too; he is capable of blocking attacks with it."

May nodded. "So tell us, where was he spotted last?"

"In our own city; San Francisco."

May and Aria nodded. "Hey… what's your name? You know, your actual name?"

"My name? It's been so long since I've been called by it… but… I think I was named Jasmine."

May smiled at her. "See? We could've been sisters! Our older sister was also named Jasmine!"

"Sister… you are both sort of my sisters through this… and the others are sort of our brothers. I like the sound of us being sisters." Jasmine held out her paw. "Alright sisters, we've got to hunt down a dark-type! Let's do this!"

**Ehh… hopefully, it's good. Hopefully… as always, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them caught a taxi to the edge of Northern San Francisco. 05 was supposedly hiding in a large apartment building. As they rode the elevator up, 07 remembered her training.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"Focus! You've been trained to become a spy!"_

_ She was crying from the pain she had to endure. "But Grant! It hurts so much!" She was strapped to a machine meant to simulate pain without damaging their bodies._

_ Grant's eyes softened. "I had to endure this sort of pain to get where I am, May. I know you're strong." But he turned off the machine, leaving her gasping for breath._

_ "Grant… thank you!"_

_ He looked at her. "You've been training to become a great spy. Your tolerance is very impressive. Just like at elementary school…" The older Umbreon looked at her affectionately, and stroked her cheek, gently. She felt herself shiver at his touch._

_ "Grant… do you like me?" she asked, gently._

_ "I…" He was interrupted._

_ "Grant! Let the poor girl rest!"_

_ He bowed his head. "Of course, professor."_

_ He walked out of the room without looking back. That was the last time she ever saw him._

_ "What happened? Where's Grant?" she screamed at the professors._

_ "We're sorry… something happened… he was attacked!"_

_ "Is he alive?"_

_ "No. I'm so sorry, May…"_

_ She dashed out of the room, tears streaming from her eyes._

_ Over the next years, she had made a name for herself, always picking up crucial information for the government…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aria and Jasmine had silently entered the apartment room, and the door was ominously open. The three shared a glance, then Jasmine said, "Be careful! Follow my lead!" The ruby on her forehead lit up, allowing them to see in the dark room.

Papers were all across the floor. May reached for one, but was stopped by Jasmine. "See there?" she whispered. "That is a wire trap. The moment you touch it, the wood clanks. He will hear it if he's anywhere nearby."

Then, out of the darkness, gold rings started glowing. They saw a pair of red eyes open and stare at them. Then May quickly felt a blade against her throat, the cold metal against her neck.

Jasmine looked calm, but Aria seemed scared. "May…"

"05, we are here to take you back. Surrender now and nobody gets hurt."

The Umbreon didn't flinch. "04… good to see you again…"

"You're not the same Umbreon I knew before."

A shadow of pain seemed to cross his face. "Maybe not. But I've changed to become stronger. 04… you know you can't beat me. I see the fear in you eyes."

Which was true. May's calm, collected mentor was shivering with fear now. "I-I can beat you if I have to…"

"Of course you can. Maybe if you could muster up the courage to attack me, then you might have a 1.34% of success. But I know you can't attack me."

04 seemed paralyzed. "No… I-I will stop you!"

He turned around. "You two… if you know what's good for you, you'll leave…"

The power this Umbreon emanated was horrifying. "N-no! We're supposed to stop you!" Aria said, with determination.

He grabbed May, and said, "If you say so. Enhanced or not, this knife will kill her."

May felt angry at being threatened, and quickly kicked him in the groin. He flinched a little, allowing her to escape.

"Hmph… smart…" He seemed to be calculating both of them, then suddenly grinned. "I see… May… it's you!"

She looked at him, then froze. "My lord Arceus, is that you, Grant?"

"Of course. I am 05. I'm sorry for doing this." She didn't have time to comprehend what he meant as the Dark Pulse overwhelmed the three of them. Then, quick as lightning, she felt three strikes to the side of her neck. _Argh… the nerval trio…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_ "Hey! Jeren! Stop bullying her!" May was crying. The other Eevee had stolen her lunch money._

_ "What, loser? Come to pick a fight with me?"_

_ "Now now… let's stop fighting…" said Aria. "But yeah, leave my sister alone!"_

_ "Come and get it!" The other Eevee dangled the money in front of the other Eevee. The two of them walked around the building. May had been punched in the stomach, and Aria said, "Just let 'em be. Jeren will give it back."_

_ No sooner did Jeren come walking out around the corner, without the money. He seemed unscratched though. He certainly seemed angry._

_ Around the corner was the other Umbreon, bruised and everything. "You alright?" she asked._

_ He smiled at her. "I'm a big 6__th__ grader. You're a little 3__rd__ grader! I got this! Besides, I don't like bullies like Jeren. I say him steal you money yesterday. He's the loser!"_

_ She looked at him. He was like an idol, a god to her. "Th-thank you!"_

_ He smiled. "We Eevees have to stick together. Well, except Jeren. That loser…" He reached a paw out to her, and helped her onto her feet._

_ "I'm Grant! What's your name?"_

_ "May!"_

_ "Pleasure to meet you, May!"_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When May woke up, there was a metal collar around her neck. Her mind felt cloudy. She looked to her left, and saw 04 and Aria still unconscious. She tried to stand, but her legs were too weak. She now realized they were in a cage, a prison. She dragged herself to the sink, and pulled herself up to wash her face.

"How do you feel, May?"

She turned to see the Umbreon watching her from outside the bars.

"W-What do you want?"

He pulled chain up, and rested his feet against the bars. "That's not the question I asked." He tossed her a container of painkillers, and she carefully sniffed it.

"How do I know there isn't poison in here?"

"You don't. But do you think I'd kill you?" He grinned. "There's some information I need to _squeeze_ out of you. In fact, you can take it figuratively or literally. She shrugged. He had taught her to resist all kinds of pain. She wouldn't speak a word, unless…

"What's your code?" he asked.

"I'm 07. The Leafeon is 06. She's also my sister…"

"Yeah, of course. Aria. I remember her."

"Do you know 04?"

He sighed, a sigh that didn't sound like a psychopathic killer. "Me and 04 were recruited at the same time. In fact, when I was mentoring you, we were more than what you'd call friends. We were dating." He frowned. "But then… well…" He stopped speaking, and May sensed something terrible must have happened. "It doesn't matter now."

He started flipping his knife around his hands, like it was some sort of game. "What are you going to do with us?"

He shrugged. "Honestly… I don't really know. Keeping three super soldiers in a cage is asking for trouble… once you give me the information, I'll let you girls go. Of course, I'll have to move…"

Next to May stood 04. She had somehow snuck up on the two of them. "05… let us out."

He looked at the Espeon, regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jas… I'll need some information first."

04 sighed. "What kind?"

"Why did the scientists continue?"

04's ears twitched. "To advance…"

"Bullshit…" he said, softly. "I was the final disaster. They should not have made two more of our kind."

"But it's for…"

05 interrupted her. "Shut up." He stood up, then paced back and forth. "Something is wrong. You know it. If you create one super soldier who doesn't obey, you don't leave that killer out there! You kill him first! 02 should not have been made once 01 escaped, not should 03 or any of us! Something is very wrong here!"

07 thought about it. He did have a very good point. "Alright… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the scientists are up to something… something terrible. And we're the pawns."

04 spoke up. "No! Why would they give us these powers? It makes no sense!"

"I know. I haven't figured it out completely. But I can tell… something is fishy." He flipped the knife around his hand, then walked out the room. When he returned, he had a piece of paper and a pen. "Tell me… what was the code of your dosage?"

She stiffened. "I can't tell you that!"

May looked at 04. "Why? What does it matter?"

"Each dose has a specific weakness. It'd be like giving up your greatest fear to an enemy; we don't do that!"

He grinned. "Don't worry! I've got ways of making you all speak…"

**Uh oh… are they in trouble? Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Rain trickled around the feet of a cloaked Pokemon. Lightning flared in the sky, like a dancing Ekans. He looked up, and continued walking through along the river. Mud squelched between his claws. Around his waist was a whip, covered with numerous hooks along the side of it. One large bolt of lightning landed in front of the cloaked Pokemon._

_ "02. I thought you wouldn't make it."_

_ "Heh. I'm always on time, 01."_

_ "Where's 03?"_

_ They heard a Pokemon cuss loudly. 01 sighed. "I can guess that was him."_

_ "I can't believe you two waited out in the fucking thunderstorm! This weather is absolute hell!"_

_ "What? It's 2 against one!" snapped 02._

_ "Stop arguing, children. Let's go sit in that cave." 01 nodded towards a large opening. _

_Once inside, 03 lit a fire, then sat down. "Alright. Let's hear what you picked up, 02."_

_"Two more."_

_03 twitched his ears, while 01 didn't move. "2 more?"_

_"Yeah. 2 more girls. Apparently, they think it was the Y chromosome."_

_03 snickered. "Of course. What idiots. It's their fault!" 03 fiddled with the shotgun clipped to his belt._

_"What species are they?" asked 01._

_"Glaceon and Leafeon. Two sisters, I think. The papers were messy. 06 is a Leafeon, an assault soldier. 07 is the Glaceon, a spy. The two of them plus have been sent to try take us out."_

_"Including 05?"_

_"Yeah. I overheard one of the professors say they were headed there already. But that's not the thing. I heard them mention 2 more things; code 08 and code 00. Whatever those two are…"_

_01 shook his head. "How have you two been?"_

_"I've been staying in a desert, underground. Found this nice cave there, great for training."_

_"I've been staying in a factory producing fans. Lots of voltage! What about you, one?"_

_"I found this beach cave. Waterfalls go straight into the ocean."_

_They all murmured. "What do we do if they come after one of us?"_

_"Nah. Don't worry about it. We've had years of knowing our limits. They pose no threat to us. If they can find us!"_

_03 laughed. "Right. Here, I got some fish!" He held it out over the fire. "Do you two ever get lonely?"_

_"Nah. There's all these voices from the workers. I just train at night and sleep at day."_

_"All the Finneons and Remoraids keep me company." 01 glanced outside. "This storm is very unusual…"_

_"I'm gonna pay 05 a visit. Just make sure things are under control. I don't think he'd lose to one of those bitches." And with a flash of lightning, the Jolteon was gone._

_01 sighed. "That guy can't ever sit down. I swear he never sleeps."_

_03 nodded, taking a bite out of his fish, and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Want some?"_

_"Nah. I talk to too many water types to justify eating fish pokemon." He pulled out a sack of berries, and ate it._

_"One… is it true you trained with shaolin priests in the Himalayas?"_

_01 looked at him. "Yeah. You were in the army, right?"_

_He nodded. "After the Bird wars, I became a street fighter… hated it. But the scientists must've seen something, because they gave it to me. But as you know…"_

_"Yeah. They feared your temper, and weakened your dose. I know."_

_"You're the alpha of us all though… I mean, 02 got the same dose, but…"_

_"Right. The brother of the team." The three of them all knew the truth; the original goal to create the ultimate killing team. Eight super soldiers, designed to compliment and cover up each other's strengths and weaknesses. When the mysterious 08 came, the unit would be complete._

_"You're thinking 'bout something, one."_

_"I'm just wondering… what do the scientists have planned for us?"_

_They had discussed it before; something more than civil defense was going on here._

_"Well…" He carefully looked outside. "This storm…"_

_03 sighed. "Brother, I'll be leaving now. I finally got a job, checking the water levels an' reporting." He dipped his cowboy style hat to the Vaporeon, before running out into the storm._

_With a sigh, he sprayed a little stream of water and doused the flames, making the cave dark._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The three girls watched nervously as 05 sharpened his knife. "What are you going to do? Cut us? You know we can endure that kind of pain!"

He shot them a look, before sighing. "I know. So I've devised a new way of making you speak. We…"

"We? Who is we?"

"I," he corrected, "Need this information. It will let us know what genes the scientists were trying to edit. Then we can learn the strategy…" He grinned. Then he put the key into the lock, and...

Out of nowhere, Aria leapt at the gate, flinging 05 backwards. He quickly recovered, and grabbed the Leafeon by her tail, making her shout in pain. He hit the Leafeon on the head, making her faint.

"Leave my sister alone!" said May angrily, and she shot an ice beam at him. He rolled out of the way, and summoned copies of himself with double team. Then May felt pain as a quick attack struck her from behind. She fell face-first to the ground, and groaned in pain. "Damn…"

04 stepped out of the cage, but there was fear in her eyes. "Don't hurt my sisters!"

He slowly grinned at her, and threw his knife down, sticking it into the floor. "Come on, four! Hit me!"

"I… I… can't…" Her legs collapsed underneath her, out cold.

"Pathetic," he growled. He pulled out a syringe, and jammed it into her back. After drawing some blood, he looked at May. "You're free to go… I just need to keep her with me to…"

"No! Leave her alone!" But May knew she couldn't fight him. She coughed up some blood. "Take me instead of her!"

He looked at her, then sighed. "You need help. Just go."

"No! Take me instead!"

"I don't need you! How can you help me? All I need are some blood samples."

She wasn't going to let her sister… her mentor be left alone with an Umbreon who had been her ex-boyfriend. "No! I'll… um…"

"Good work, fives." A Jolteon stepped out of the shadows, and looked at the three injured females approvingly. "Did you get the samples?"

05 held up the test tube of 04's blood. "Yeah."

The Jolteon looked down at May. "I'm 02… looks like you failed your mission," said the Jolteon softly.

"Get away from me!"

He looked at all of them. "Ooh… this one's kinda cute…" he said, pointing to Aria. He stroked her cheek gently.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" screamed May. "If you rape my sister… I'll…"

"You'll what? You can't even stand." The Jolteon looked at her. "Still… you must be somewhat skilled. 05 here would've killed you already if you couldn't defend yourself. You can drag your sorry ass out of here with your sister, or choose one of you to stay back in four's place. We're going to be doing some pretty painful tests though. You've been warned."

"I'll stay back."

02 nodded. "I'll take the two of them outside. Start the physical examination."

05 yawned, then rolled her onto her back, and slowly pulled off her clothes.

"W-W-What are you doing, Grant?" He ignored her, and pulled off everything until she was down to her undergarments. She felt his gaze move to her breasts, and felt her nipples harden under his eyes. "Please don't touch me!" She felt his hand reach to her hips, and she shivered at his cold touch, even though she was an ice-type.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to pull anything else off of you. My, I must say, you've got a sweet body."

"S-Shut up, you perv!"

He grinned, then said, "Roll over."

"How do I know your not gonna shove your…"

He grabbed her waist and spun her around, so her back was facing him. She felt his hand feel her ears, then her tail, then slowly reach up to her chest and grasp her…

"Stop! This is molestation!"

He let go, then said, "Alright. Was just examining you."

"Right…" 02 walked in. "That was an absolute load of bullshit, 05. You were totally feeling around. Remember what 01 said…"

"Wait! You guys know 01?"

They both shared a glance. "You think…?" began 05.

"Yeah, he'll want to see her."

"Who?"

"Well, you asked for him. We're taking you to 01."

**Ooh… what now? Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_ "No! Kylie! Please! Please stay with me!" 01's voice was panicked as he clutched the body of the injured Espeon._

_ "Z… Zero one… no… Kai… I wanted you to be happy. To create a world where our children could live in peace…"_

_ "No," he sobbed. "Please… Kylie… don't you leave me now!"_

_ She reached her hand out to touch his face, and he felt the warm glow of her psychic powers. "My love… you've been so brave…"_

_ "Kylie… I'm nothing without you… you're the reason I chose to keep living…"_

_ "Kai! Don't you ever throw away your life, do you hear me?"_

_ "But… how? You are everything to me…"_

_ "Kai…" she said softly. "You find somebody else. I command you to, love. This is my dying wish…"_

_ He buried his face in her cheeks. "Kylie… I love you…"_

_ "I… I… I know… goodbye Kai… ungh…"_

_ "No… no… Kylie!" His voice became high pitched with panic. "Kylie! Kylie! Arceus, why? What reason do I have to live anymore?!" he shouted at the stormy skies. "Kill me! Kill me now!" Then he hugged her dead body tightly. "I'll never forget you Kylie, I promise. You'll live in my heart…" he said, sobbing._

_ The Vaporeon mourned for a week, not eating. He buried his love deep in the beach's sand, letting the sound of water mend his broken heart._

_ Finally, after intense meditation, he stood up, and went for a swim. "I'm an outcast. Nobody on this planet is like me," he said. "I don't need to see another pokemon again. I'll live in this world alone, with your spirit to guide me, Kylie."_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

01 opened his eyes, reliving every agonizing heartbeat of that fateful night. The night he escaped the lab, the night they attacked his love, the night she left him for life. But he wasn't destined to be alone. 02 washed ashore, shrapnel from some sort of grenade in his body. After pulling it out, 02 recovered remarkably quickly with their enhanced regeneration rate.

"Kai. We captured one of them. This is 07." It was 05. He looked around the cave, seemingly recognizing it from another visit.

"Ah… long time no see, 05." They all sat in 01's seaside cave. 01 had fashioned it to a comfortable place; with obviously no electricity, he would be limited. He would only visit the city to get new clothes occasionally. His ability to teleport, combined with 02's speed made communication easy. He summoned some sea water, and filtered out the salt with his mind, and poured it into clamshells. He handed one to the Glaceon, then gave two more to his brothers.

"So… 07. You're the newest test subject." He unclipped his whip from his hips, and placed it on a large stone. "Now… I just need some information, and I'll be more than willing to let you go. Deal?"

"Are you 01?"

"I am. But call me that only if you want. Kai is fine too."

She nodded, looking nervously at the four guys all staring at her.

"Oh stop staring at her! We need some information!" he said. "Even you, 05. I thought you liked 04."

He huffed, then walked deeper into the cave. 02 and 03 left them alone. "Now, I need you to tell me, who gave the doses to you?"

"An Alakazam and Typhlosion."

_Martin and Blaze… of course…_ "Alright. And what percentage did you have? You know, the number on the medicine…"

"04 said not to tell you guys that. She said it'd give you power over me."

"Personally, I've never met 04, or your sister for that matter. I see no need to have power over you. I just need to know what was going through their minds."

She uncomfortably said, "836. That was my dosage."

He leaned back, satisfied. "See? It's not like we're pulling teeth. That's all you needed to tell me. Yes, I know that is their newest dosage. 05 does have a poison that can completely paralyze your body. So do the scientists for that matter."

"What do you…"

He leaned forward, then said, "What I'm saying is that 03 all the way to you have an engineered weakness. After the havoc myself and 02 cause with escaping, they got smart and prepared special bullets at a certain frequency. These have a poison that will render you unable to move if hit."

"Wh-why? Why would they need control over us?"

He leaned forward. "You see… we've been discussing it all. We think the scientists want to use us for their own selfish benefits."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Little bastard!" shouted 04. She held her head in her paws. "I don't fucking believe it! I couldn't attack him… and I… arghh!"

Aria stroked her back soothingly. "It's alright. May knows what she's doing. She'll be fine."

"I lost your sister. It's my fault she's gone! There's no telling what he'll do to her… fucking 05!"

"Why don't we just go back?"

"He'll be gone. I know the way his mind works, and I know he's prepared. He's probably somewhere many miles away from us right now, holding your sister hostage. Probably trying to get the code or something. She telekinetically obliterated a can on the ground in anger. Then she sighed. She knew getting mad wouldn't solve anything. She had to think. _Where would an Umbreon go… being the moonlight pokemon, somewhere near the moon. And what does the moon control? The sea… but someplace dark… like a sea cave… hmm…_

"I think I might know a place… it's a few miles from here… but we would make out there sometimes when dating."

06's eyes opened wide, and 04 looked at her with a blush. "What? Never had a boyfriend before?"

"Well, there was this Luxray… it didn't work out though."

She sighed. "The more I think about it, the more I sense that he's there. Let's go. I'll flay him alive this time. No more shy Espeon."

An hour later, the two of them were standing at the mouth of a large cave along the beach. A river flowed out of it. It was seemingly deserted. "Are you sure we should go in there, 04? If he's in there… that would be a huge mistake, walking into his home turf…"

"Do you want your sister back? This is the only way."

Her gem glowed, and the two of them entered the dark cave. 04 looked at some clamshells. "Someone was… or is here… 06! Coming nine-o-clock!"

The Leafeon rolled out of the way, dodging a blast of lightning that seemingly came from the ceiling. 04 shot a psybeam at the ceiling, but whatever it was avoided it. _Jeez… since when did you learn thunderbolt, 05?_ She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice a tendril wrap around her right leg. It pulled her straight to the ceiling, and she let out a yelp. _05 doesn't use a whip, though…_ She tried cutting the rope, but she couldn't. She felt barbs digging into her skin, and called to 06. "Cut me down!"

But 06 was having to roll to avoid flamethrowers. _Flamethrower? But…_

Then a flash of lightning stuck outside, and she saw the four male Eeveelutions on ledges along the side.

_Oh shit…_

**Hehe… see what happens next! Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Blaze,_

_ It seems we have made a grave mistake giving these eeveelutions great powers. The first one's lover was killed as a result of us, giving him immense reason to hate us. And us being forced to shut up the second's parents doesn't help. From now on, we must control them. Please develop a way._

_ Dr. X_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"And you must be 04..." The Vaporeon looked at her, then flinched away, as if thinking about a painful memory. 04 and 06 had been tied up, along with 07. The four guys were debating what to do with them.

"I say more physical examinations!" said 05.

03 snorted. "You fucking pervert. Besides, these are still super-pokemon. They'll whoop your dark-type ass if you ain't careful." He lit his cigar, and put it in his mouth. "I say we put 'em at gunpoint an' see how ay like it."

"Nah… I'll see how they like a little shock. Then they'll…"

"Why are you guys so keen to torture them? Geez…" said 01.

04 was scared. She had heard about the first three, and knew their stories well… 01, the assassin who trained with priests… 02, the hitman… 03, the cowboy street fighter. Their stories had seemed like jokes. Now, she could see that the stories were true; these guys looked tough. And they were debating on whether to torture them, or "physically inspect" them.

"How about you let us go?" She telekinetically lifted the pocket knife out of 05's jacket, and kept talking to them. "I mean, it's not like we can tell you anything…"

Next to her, 07 sighed. "I gave you guys the information! You promised, 01!"

"Sorry." He sounded truly sorry. "We know you three are going to come right at us, trying to kill us. While we are confident in our abilities, it will likely result in some very unnecessary injuries…"

Then she quickly slashed through the ropes and leapt at him. The Vaporeon seemed surprised, but quickly vanished.

"Smart." He reappeared behind her. She half expected the other three to back him up, but they didn't seemed concerned. Which made her realize they thought she couldn't win. _We'll see about that!_ She formed a series of psychic bullets, and shot them at him in quick succession. He quickly formed a shield of water that dissipated them.

"The best offense is a good defense. That is what I was trained in, sister. Maybe you should listen." She launched some shadow balls, but he dodged them easily. "Tsk… work on you aim, sister!" He pulled out his razor edged whip; she recognized it as the one that had gotten her the first time. He swung it at her, and she ducked; she didn't expect it to bend around and lock tightly around her waist, banding her arms to her side. It dug into her shirt, and she grit her teeth in pain. "And now you're at my mercy. Don't be so careless!" he snarled before releasing her and walking out of the cave. Something had clearly upset him… 02 quickly tied her back up.

02 watched closely. "What's his problem?" she asked the Jolteon.

The electric-type sighed. "You see, 01 used to be deeply in love with an Espeon… much like yourself…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Kai shook his feet in anticipation. Will she come?_

_ Then she stepped into plaza, and her eyes opened wide when she saw him. "Kai!"_

_ "Kylie! Oh you came! That's great!"_

_ She let out one of those sweet lighthearted laughs that he thought were super cute. "Oh, you thought I'd leave you?"_

_ "Well… eheh… kinda?" The two 19 year-olds sat next to each other, near the fountain._

_ "Oh, come on! It's my first date! I'd never leave you!"_

_ "Really? Nobody has ever asked you out before?"_

_ "Well, a few guys did… I turned them down, of course. One of them pushed me. He didn't do it again. None of them were very nice."_

_ "Oh." Kai felt nervous. What did they talk about on dates? They were the two top assassins in the states. Ways to kill? Lords, no…_

_ After an awkward silence, Kylie asked, "So… have you thought about the deal?"_

_ "A little bit… I don't know…"_

_ "I know. It seems a little iffy, right?"_

_ "Yeah. Look… I don't really feel like talking about it, Kylie…"_

_ "Oh! Sorry!"_

_ "Hey… umm… what do we do on a date?" he asked with embarrassment._

_ "Err… I honestly don't know. Like… what do couples do? They hold hands right?"_

_ "Yeah. I think so." Imagine two pokemon who have been trained by the government since they were 6. In fact, they had met each other first one year ago._

_ "Well… you want to do that?" The pretty Espeon reached out her hand, and Kai smiled._

_ For the first time, Kai felt normal. Just like a normal teenager walking with his girlfriend. Unfortunately, that was far from the truth. But it was a nice fantasy to think about. Kylie never was a real flashy dresser, but that was what Kai liked about her. She was beautiful without trying to be. Right now, she was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, with a pair of pink sneakers. Blue was his favorite color. He was also dressed similarly, wearing a blue jacket and jeans._

_ "Remember the first time we met?" asked Kylie._

_ "Yeah. We were on the same mission… assassinate the ruler of Egypt. Then you tried attacking me…"_

_ She grinned. "I could've killed you."_

_ "I could've killed you too."_

_ She brushed her fur out of her eyes, and blushed. "Yeah right, Kai. You were caught so badly with attract…"_

_ "Yup. Still feeling the effects now." They both laughed. "Hey, you want to go see a movie or something?"_

_ She smiled at him. "Of course, Kai."_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"01 never told me how they met, but I heard him mention Kylie in his dreams. I expect that was her name. They put all of us through heavy physical training, except you and your sister, since 04 and 05 mentored you. And I mean very tough. We would face drowning, electrocution, stabbings… it was ridiculous. 01 finally had enough, and tried to bring Kylie with him from the training facility. As they ran out, she was stabbed severely, and died a few hours later, along this beach." He motioned out toward a pile of stones along the sand. "That's where he buried her."

The three girls watched the silhouette of the Vaporeon bent over the grave of his love, with the fire 03 set casting an eerie glow around the cave.

"So that's why... he is reminded of her when he sees me. Okay."

"I feel sorry for him," said 06. "I mean, he must be so lonely…"

"Don't pity one," said 03, cigar blocking his voice. His hat covered his eyes. "01 hates nothin' more than pity." The Flareon dipped his cigar in some water, then pocketed it for later. "One is having some emotional issues for now, but the plan was for you three to join us. So how 'bout it?"

02 watched them. "You three would become our sisters."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Faster… you have to run faster… argh… no… I'll die if I keep pushing myself… but…_

_ Heath couldn't keep going. His body finally collapsed, sending him into a tumble._

_ "Keep running, 02!" shouted Professor Zane, a Zangoose._

_ "I can't… I'm going to die…" he panted, feeling light headed. The Zangoose held a claw to his sister's neck. "Keep training, or your little Eevee sister dies."_

_ "No! Leave her alone!" That had been the final straw. He used thunderbolt, supercharged with his fury, and fried the professor alive. He gasped in shock. "I just murdered…" Alarms quickly went off all around._

_ "Heath!" He picked up his baby sister in his arms, and ran outside the building, surprisingly unnoticed._

_ "Sonia… just keep going that way, alright?"_

_ "Yes brother. When will I see you again?"_

_ A pang of sadness hit him. "I don't know. But whatever you do, don't come back here, okay? Tell mommy and daddy I'm fine."_

_ She hugged him, and said, "Bye Heath!"_

_ "Bye Sonia!"_

_ "Get him!" He turned to see the professors coming. He looked at the water at the side of the cliff, wishing he was a Vaporeon before jumping into the water. The next thing he knew, he was on the other side of the bay with a fellow lab rat treating his wounds._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**As always, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_ "Fuck! Fuck! They met up with the others!" Professor Blaze tossed a test tube at the wall, cracking it and spilling the liquids inside. He stood there, panting in rage. The three bitches hadn't answered their radios with instructions for nearly a day. 01 wouldn't let the others kill the three. They would be coming after the scientists next. He took a deep breath. _

_ "Jen… c'mere."_

_ A Sylveon stepped out. "Professor… is it time?"_

_ He nodded. "Your siblings are going to be coming after us. Your dose is equivalent to that of the first three; the limit for your bodies. Stop them at all costs, hear me?"_

_ She nodded. "Let's begin."_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"02, you watch 04. 05, 06 will stay with you. I'll stay with 07. 03, your turn for watch, right?"

The Flareon nodded, the wheatgrass incinerated immediately. "I'll call y'all if anything happens." He tipped his cowboy hat, and flew out of the cave in the shape of an intense fire ball.

May shivered. The males decided it would be sensible to split them all up, with a typical 1:1 ratio. As long as she didn't stay with 05, she was fine. She hugged both her friends, before they walked from the cave, and out of sight.

"I'll see both of you soon. They want to train us, apparently." 04 shrugged. "Bye May."

Her sister hugged her. "Bye bye."

"Bye!" she said to both of them. The four others walked out of the cave.

"Now, 07…" He sat down on a rock, his black jacket blowing gently in the breeze. He twitched his fins. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name is May."

"I'm Kai." He sighed. "I don't really want to think about the past. As you might have heard, I've endured heartbreak before. Just call me 01, still."

"Well, you see, 06, the Leafeon is my twin sister."

He nodded. "Yeah. I can see the similarities. You know, between you and Ky-" He stopped himself. "You and your sister." He stretched, then said, "So I know you're probably thinking about escaping. And I honestly don't care if you do."

She froze. She had been thinking about it. "Well, I mean… where would I go? Your theory makes sense. The scientists have been cruel to us. And I mean uncaring. Sure, they didn't hurt us, but…"

The Vaporeon looked outside. "You've had a long day, 07. There's a futon behind that rock there. Training begins at 5:00." The Vaporeon slowly slid off his jacket, revealing a cut body underneath. "If you want to go bathe, there's a fresh water pool back there too. Don't worry, I won't watch."

The Vaporeon slowly walked into another pool and seemingly vanished into it.

"Umm, okay…" She walked behind the rock, and slowly undressed herself. She pulled off her clothes, and examined her body in her reflection. She had a decent body, with breasts she would call, 'just right'. Chances were if she wasn't genetically modified to kill, she'd probably have a boyfriend. She slipped into the water, carefully feeling the cool liquid pass up her body until all but her head remained above. She let out a sigh of relaxation; the cool water on her body felt really soothing. She gently rubbed a hand along her legs, and gently scraped out any dirt that might have collected there. She gently scrubbed her belly, rubbing her belly button to keep even there clean. She quickly scrubbed her chest area, then her arms before stepping out of the pool. She shook out her fur, then saw a pair of gym shorts and a tank top waiting for her. She looked at it carefully; there was no sign of the Vaporeon, and how he got his hands on girl's clothes was beyond her. Still, she slipped it on, and decided to sleep in only that. Normally, the facility was air conditioned for the ice type, but out here… it was humid and warm, even without the sun. With undergarments on, it would be only hotter… She reluctantly lay upon the soft cushion 01 had laid out for her, and felt her mind racing. _Are you stupid? He's the enemy! He could kill you! Or worse… rape you!_ Yet 01 just didn't seem like that. She hadn't felt anything watching her when she was bathing. She yawned a little, then slowly felt sleep claim her body.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_She's certainly interesting. That's all I can say. She reminds me a lot of Kylie; quiet, sensitive… but she's not. Which is fine. If she was an Espeon as well, I don't know if I'd be able to train her without feeling the emotional disturbances I got when I saw 04. Oh Kylie… how dearly I miss you. I miss your laughter, your touch, your kisses. Why did you have to leave me? I am torn; would loving another be fine with you? Or would it be betrayal? But I don't love anybody. They mean nothing to me, nothing. 07 is simply a student, Kai. A student who needs to learn. Forget how much she reminds you of Kylie._

01 quietly peered around the rock. Some hours must have passed since he last spoke to her, and he knew she was sleeping. The Glaceon was laying on her side, her ribs rising and falling with each little breath her lungs absorbed. _She wore the clothes,_ he thought. _Good. It seems she trusts us. We need all of their trust. Not their attachment._ A flick of her tail caught his eye, and he froze. _Is she awake yet? No. She couldn't have heard me._ And, as if her body understood his thoughts, the tail stopped twitching. He quietly backed away, without speaking, lest he wake up the slumbering Glaceon. Normally, Kai would actually sleep in the day, something 05 had taught him. But chances were he wouldn't be able to sleep if he had to train another Pokemon. For the first time in awhile though, he let his bodily needs take over his mind; sometimes, it was good for that to happen. He would sometimes forget to eat for almost a week, before his stomach began aching and he would remember, _Oh right, food._ He stretched out, then slowly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

It must have been three hours, the minimum requirement for him, before he woke up. It was still dark out; he anticipated the sun would rise in an hour or two. He considered waking the Glaceon up, but she had been busy trying to attack him and 05. He peered around the stone again, to see her body facing him this time. He forced himself to ignore her perky nipples that were showing through her yellow tank top. He quietly walked over, and nudged her left paw.

"07," he said quietly. "07."

Her body seemed to sigh, and her eyes blinked open. She quickly rubbed them before sitting up and stretching. "01. At first, I didn't recognize your voice. Then I thought about it, and thought, _Oh right, 01._"

He nodded, unable to resist glancing at the red mounds showing through her tank top.

She must have seen him, because her cheeks turned a little red, then said, "Let me change. I'll talk to you after, 01."

He walked out, and about two minutes later, she came out, wearing what she had before; a blue t shirt and denim jeans. "Alright," she said. "Umm, what do you want to work on?"

"Well, believe it or not, I was thinking we could go to the city."

She blinked. "Why the city?"

He couldn't help but grin. "We're going to see how stealthy you can be."

**Again, read and review! PLEASE!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

01 and 07 were sitting in a Starbucks on the corner of a San Francisco street. The two of them had ordered coffees, with herself getting it ice cold. She sipped at it, then twitched her ears.

"So 01, we still haven't done anything. How come we're just sitting here? I thought you said you were going to test my stealth…"

He looked at a clock on the wall. "We're waiting for 05 and your sister. They'll be joining us today. 02 and 04 are pretty far away, honestly." He calmly sipped his coffee, then shot her a glance. "What's bothering you?"

"Err, well, I've never been out really, especially with guys."

He frowned. "This isn't a date. In fact, I'm rather upset you say that. We're just passing time right now." The Vaporeon looked out the glass panes. "Although, I would come here fairly often with Kylie. She would always get a Sitrus freeze…" His eyes clouded with pain, then he seemed to push it away like a rotten berry. He glanced at the clock again. "Late again, 02…" She saw him unzip his jacket, then rearrange the whip on the side of his pants. For some reason, people never seemed to notice the twenty foot long, spike covered whip coiled up and clipped onto one of his belt loops. In fact, he didn't seem particularly worried that someone would notice it. Nothing seemed to worry him.

"Were you scared?"

He looked up at her. "Scared? Of what?"

"Well, you were the first one to undergo the enhancements. Weren't you a bit worried that you wouldn't make it through?"

He looked at her in amusement. "Try listen to this saying I once heard;_ Don't fear death, fear being afraid of death._ As long as you don't think about death as a bad thing, your life will be better."

"Huh. I forgot, you trained with monks in Asia."

He sipped his coffee. Outside, a cable car drifted lazily past the window, packed with tourists, laughing with each other. "You know, perhaps loneliness isn't the key to peace…" he murmured, half to himself.

"Who was Kylie?" she asked him gently. He always seemed to be thinking of her, even though she had supposedly passed away many years ago. For a pokemon of 01's background being unable to forget her must mean that she was a special pokemon.

His eyes grew cloudy, then he said, "She was my life. Pretty, kind, generous, but strong willed as well. She could match me in combat easily before I got enhanced. We loved each other with our lives and hearts. But she was more special than that. She could see the future, and not just immediately. Some pokemon know a move called future sight, which allows them to see minutes into the future. She could see many, many years into the future. She was a great beauty, but she was often sad as well. She knew how she would die, and she knew she couldn't prevent her fate. That was the one thing she would never try change. She faced death with the wish that I remember her, but move on. Which I have honored to the best of my ability."

"Last night," she began tentatively, "I heard you say I reminded you of her. Why is that?"

He grinned sheepishly, something she had never expected a master assassin to do. "Oh, well, you have the same compassion in your eyes. And you refuse to give in, shown by how you battled me."

The two of them both sipped their coffees, and heard the bell ring as the door opened and their two comrades stepped in. 01 stood up, hands in his jacket, and walked over to the other two. "You're late."

"You're just early." 05 peered around 01 to look at 07. "How has she been? Any escape attempts?"

"No. She's been fine."

07 stood next to 01. "06… sister, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said curtly. "I'm alright."

01 looked out the window. "Ready to begin?"

They both nodded.

"We've planned an exercise involving stealth, blending in. 02 planted a flag within the mall a block east. You two will have a minute heads start. After that, your goal is to retrieve the flag while avoiding me. If I catch you, you're out."

07 nodded. She couldn't let her sister best her! "What does the winner get?"

05 froze. "Umm… yeah, they should get some sort of incentive."

01 thought about it, then grinned. "I have a special gift in the cave. But nobody gets it if I catch both of you!"

"Deal!"

"Ok, go on now. 01 will give you a minute heads start!"

The two Eeveelution sisters ran out the door. 07 quickly looked in the direction 01 had told them. "I'm not going to lose to you again, 07!" said 06 determinedly.

"I don't have time for first times!" They sprinted into the mall. 06 ran left, while 07 ran up stairs instead. _Where would 05 want to place a flag… hidden, but not impossible…_

She quietly turned around. 01 was right behind her, looking around slowly. She quickly turned around. She couldn't run, or he'd see her for sure. But staying there wouldn't be smart… She casually walked up the stairs, and when she reached the top, he was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had evaded him, for now.

First, she looked inside a Pancham Express. There was nothing even remotely close to a flag in there. Except 05. He was eating the Chinese food, happily chowing down some beef broccoli. "05!" she said.

He turned to her, eyes wide. "Oh, you thought I hid it here! Nope!"

She frowned at him. "C'mon, where'd you put it?"

He put another piece of beef in his mouth, then chewed it thoughtfully. "How about… not here." She huffed. This Umbreon wouldn't give her anything, not even a hint. "Okay, you'd better hurry. I saw a blue tail pass around that corner. Don't want to get cornered here!"

She carefully walked out of the restaurant, then sighed. "Hmm… someplace out of the way, but not so…" Then she saw it. A yellow flag sticking out of a flower pot. There were seven in a row, but the 2nd from the right had a flower… it had to be it. She ran at it at top speed. "C'mon!"

Of course, it wasn't that easy. She suddenly fell over, her feet caught on something. She held out her arms to keep herself from hitting the ground. Staring at her was 01. "Checkmate. If you hadn't run, I never would have found you."

She stood up, huffing. "Really? You couldn't have been anywhere else?"

He shrugged. "I caught your sister doing the same thing." He pointed to the Leafeon who was now talking with 05. "So I knew it would be a matter of time before you came too."

She groaned. She had been so careless.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Cheer up, May. Ice cream's on me."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

By the time they walked back to the cave, the moon was rising up slowly. May yawned. It had been pretty fun, possibly the most fun she had in years. The sea pushed and pulled along the sand, and 01 said, "How was that?"

She smiled. "You know, you're not half bad for an assassin."

The Vaporeon chuckled. "Ehh…"

"I'm going to go bathe."

"Yeah. Sounds good. I picked up a fresh pair of… err, undergarments for you." He held out a bag, and she checked the sizes.

She looked at the Vaporeon, whose cheeks were Razz red. "How did you know what size?"

He put a hand behind his head. "Lucky guess?"

She laughed. "Alright, then. Although I fully expect an explanation on how you got my bust size tomorrow morning."

"Haha… yup. See you in the morning, Ky-07."

"You too, 01."

After washing, she lay down on her mattress. After an hour, she still couldn't sleep. She saw the shadow of a figure, shape emboldened by the moonlight. Even though her back faced him, she knew it was 01, watching her from over the rock. She saw his shadow move tentatively at first, as if unsure. Then she saw it come closer until he loomed over her.

"Can I talk to you?" he whispered.

She rolled over to face him. "Yeah?"

"Umm… err, tomorrow, I was thinking we could go and train again…"

She blinked. "Why do you seem so nervous?"

"Ah… well, I was thinking just the two of us hanging out. I mean, that wouldn't be too weird right?"

She realized what he was asking. _He… he feels nervous around me! That must mean he feels something towards me!_ _But do I feel something back?_ She thought he was good looking, and pretty friendly really, and mysterious… "Sure. So is it training or hanging out?"

"Umm… whatever…"

She giggled. The Vaporeon was blushing so hard! "I think I'd prefer hanging out."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Umm, great!"

"Alright, let me sleep now."

"Oh, right, sorry…"

**Read and review, as always!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Zuritha… A city thousands of miles away from the Earth. A colony built within space. Created by an ancient race of psychic pokemon, it is a symbol of the future. Beautiful… with thousands and thousands of Pokemon aboard. An emblem of peacefulness. But this is all about to change._

_ "Professor Port." A Ninetales walked into the room._

_ "Yes, Aila?"_

_ "Your shuttle is ready."_

_ "Good. Thank you." Professor Port was a well dressed Absol, the mayor of the floating colony. He adjusted his glasses. "Please tell Eric that I'm heading up."_

_ "Of course, Professor. Have a nice trip."_

_ "I will." He nodded to his assistant, then began walking._

_ "Port." A Typhlosion nodded to him._

_ "Blaze. How are you today?"_

_ "Good, Port. Here, I've got something for you."_

_ "Oh, what is this?"_

_ "It's an enhancement. You know, to help you with your… issue."_

_ The Absol nodded. "Of course. Thank you."_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She looked great. And I mean great. I myself have never been really into Glaceons, honestly. They're cute, but I've always found Espeons like Kylie more attractive. Being at the beach with 07 showing off her perfect body… damn… First, the day began with us hanging out at the same Starbucks. Then we went to the bookstore, then 07 said she wanted to buy some more clothes, since she was practically living with me.

"01… how does this look?" she asked me. I was waiting outside the changing room. She stepped out, donning a bikini that was dark blue, my favorite color. Her ears flowed down gracefully, her round breasts held tight but not completely hidden by the top… just unbelievable. Hell, my nose began bleeding right there. I excused myself to the bathroom, and when I returned, much to both my relief and disappointment, she was back in her shirt and jeans.

"You alright, 01?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just had a nosebleed."

She blushed slightly. "Okay. Later on tonight, I was thinking we could go for a nice swim. I want to try out this new swimwear."

"Cool." Both hands were in my pockets, and I was surprised when she laced her arms around mine.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she smiled at me. "We're just trying to blend in, 01."

We arrived back at the cave at about 6:45, when the sun was setting. "It's kind of late. Are you sure you want to swim?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Make sure they don't fall down."

"Okay." She went around the rock, and when she came out again, I felt it; I was sexually attracted to this young Glaceon.

She looked at me, expectantly. "Well… how do I look?"

I imagine I must have looked like an idiot there, mouth hanging open. "Great. Amazing."

She ran her fingers through her ears. "Really? Are you going to swim with me?"

"Umm, that's alright."

She ran over, and grabbed my hand. "Come on, you. You're a water type."

"Wait! I don't have any swimwear!"

She sighed. "It's fine." But I took off my jacket, then pulled off my shirt, leaving me in just my pants and boxers.

She stared. "Whoa there, Mr. Muscles."

"Quiet. Let's go." The two of us walked down into the water. I got ready to dive down, but she had other plans… She wrapped her arms around my neck, and looked up at me. I was shocked. "07… what are you…"

She smiled gently. "01… you know, I think you are charming."

"Haha. Umm, can you let…"

She put a finger in front of my mouth. "Shh… no words now…" Then she slowly pressed her mouth closer and closer to mine until our lips met. We didn't go all frenchy and all. We our mouths touched, but there was no tongue or anything of the sort. "Did you like that?" she asked softly, her ears flowing in the breeze."

"I-Yeah. It was pretty nice."

She rubbed her hands down along my chest, my nipples hardening as her nails gently scratched them. The bulge in my boxers grew ever so firmer. I couldn't help but think about Kylie; would this be betrayal? She pressed her body closer to mine.

"01…" she said softly, one hand moving to my crotch, and the other grabbing my hand and placing it on her right breast. I gently caressed it, and she let out a soft moan. She rubbed my bulge, my member now rock hard.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

01 awoke with a gasp. He was sweating all over. "What the fuck…" He peered over the rock. 07 was still sleeping, her body rising and falling at a steady pace. "Ugh… you fucking creep, Kai." Still, he couldn't resist staring at her. Her beauty was evident; her eyes reminded him of Kylie's, while her voice sounded like first snow, soft and gentle. He remembered; they had planned out the date tomorrow. Imagine if she would become his girlfriend! But with a pang of sadness, he realized that would dishonor Kylie. But Kylie had told him to move on…

He remembered the severe depression he had experienced right after loss. Thrice, he had nearly committed suicide. But now… thinking about Kylie… he felt happy. A happiness that he hadn't felt since the two of them had started dating.

"Hey there, Vaporeon staring at me." 07 had awoken with a yawn. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh, I just got here…"

She smiled at him, a smile that made his stomach feel as if it had Butterfrees in it. "Alright, now… tell me, how the hell did you find out my bust?! Like honestly…"

"Err…" The truth had been much more embarrassing. He had looked through her clothes after she had bathed, then saw all her sizes and everything. It turned out she was pretty well endowed. Of course he wouldn't tell her that. "I have my secrets…"

"What? Did you touch them while I slept?"

"No!" He imagined his cheeks becoming pink.

She giggled. "Whatever."

"Umm… so yeah…" An awkward silence ensued. "Umm… you know, I think you're sweet, 07."

She blushed shyly. "Aww… that's cute of you to say! I think you're pretty cool too, 01. For an assassin… you're pretty friendly."

It was hard to believe he had been so cold to her at first. But sitting here, talking to her, the words just seemed to be tumbling out. "You remind me so much of Kylie… everything I liked about her…"

"01. Kylie must have been a lucky girl to have you."

He shook his head. "I was lucky to have her."

"I feel lucky to have met you, 01. I mean, I feel so connected to you! Like I can't explain it, but… well, I feel this bond to you."

"I-I can sort of feel it too. I mean… it's weird, but-"

She gently stood up and sat next to him, and grabbed his hand with hers, water and ice type connected. "Am I your friend, 01? Your ally?"

"Yes… LOOK OUT!"

Then the moment was interrupted by a giant flash at the mouth of the cave.

He remembered being launched by the blast, and when he landed, he felt sharp pain in his left arm. He heard a voice.

"Hello sister."

"Who are you?"

"I am Jen, or now 08." He felt the mysterious Pokemon look at him. "Who's this wimp?"

"He's our alpha, 01!"

He pulled himself to his feet. "Eh, you can still walk?"

He shook off the dust, and blocked out the pain. It felt like he had broke his left arm. _Arghh…_ He reached for his whip, but was launched backwards into the stone wall.

"For an experienced assassin, you aren't too smart."

"Leave him alone!" 07 had formed blades of ice in both her hands. "Leave him alone!"

He was now able to get a glance at 08. 08 was a Sylveon. But she didn't look like a wimpy fairy. Her eyes brimmed with confidence. "What, trying to protect him? We were sent to neutralize them!"

"We were wrong!" 07 opened her mouth, and shot an ice beam at the Sylveon. The Sylveon rolled out of the way, and launched a beam of light at 07.

01 got up and pulled out his whip. He lashed it out, and caught the Sylveon on the side. She flinched, and was tackled by 07. 01 quickly ran over and tied up the Sylveon, who was cursing.

"How did you find us? How?"

The Sylveon shut up. Her eyes, which one would expect were blue and cuddly looking, were spitting venom.

"Just leave her alone. We have no use for-"

The Sylveon interrupted. "It's coming."

01 and 07 turned to 08. "What is?" asked 07.

"Two things. Code 00, the true alpha. And project Starfall."

"What are they?"

She sighed. "I don't know. But the scientists said if I was captured, let you all know that a storm is coming, and you guys are on the losing side."

_Code 00… project Starfall… what could it mean…?_

**What next? Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"01… so you're our alpha?"

"Yeah." He and 07 had decided to release the Sylveon after some intense persuasion. Even though she had tried to kill them, they had agreed that releasing her would be fine.

She sipped some tea from a cup he had given her, then crossed her legs. "Listen, 01, they said you might try convince me to join you." She leaned back, then placed her cup on a small bamboo table he had made. "So impress me."

"Well, you see, the scientists originally planned to use us to try do something selfish for themselves. Not quite sure what, but the eight of us I feel were designed to work as a unit. But we became too powerful." He went in depth to explain some of the evidence he had found.

She nodded slowly, then, using her feelers, scratched the top of her head. "Mmm… I see."

"So what… you're going to return to the lab?" asked 07.

"No. I believe you two." She tightened the jacket she was wearing. "But I'm not going to stay here for now… at least for now. I might visit later."

She walked out. "Well… that was quick…" said 07.

"Yeah…" The two of them sat down on the futon he had laid out for her. "You know, 01…" She brushed her hair, and sighed. "It's still early… and… well, come on here." She patted the futon, and he felt his heart pound.

He gently lay down next to her, and she smiled, and pulled his arms around her. _Oh god, don't, don't…_ Of course, she snuggled closer to him…

"Ooh… you're very soft for a Vaporeon." She smiled at him, then said, very softly, "You're cute."

"Err… yeah, you're cute too. Really cute."

She blushed. "I get that a lot. You're charming for a bloodthirsty assassin. And rather affectionate…" She smiled, and pressed herself against him.

"Oh!" The super soldier assassin Vaporeon felt like he was standing out in the open of a field, begging to be shot; in other words, ridiculously awkward. "You sound like Kylie…" A flash of annoyance burst into her eyes, then curiousity.

"You told me she was amazing. But who was she?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"Permission to engage target?" 01 spoke into his headset._

_ "Permission granted. Wait! Hang on! I'm detecting… pshhhhhh…" Static clouded the area nearby._

_ 01 grit his teeth. Trapped in hostile territory without communication. Not ideal. He readied his razor whip, the dictator Machamp far below the building. He scanned the surrounding area. It seemed as if somebody had disrupted the signal, as to block him. "Hmm…" He summoned two shurikens of water and froze them with ice beam. He slowly remained in the cover of the shadows. He felt eyes watching him; not a good feeling when you're supposed to be watching others. He closed his eyes to hone his other senses, then caught it; a single hair falling onto the ground. He spun around exactly 163˚, and released the blade with deft precision. He heard it strike the wall behind, and understood this was no ordinary pokemon; whoever it was had merely a millisecond to move two feet. He uncoiled his whip, ready to confront the opponent._

_ "Who's there?"_

_ "Oh, a young Vaporeon… I've heard of you, Kai. The upstart assassin." The voice, obviously female, seemed rather amused. He could not pinpoint where it was coming from._

_ "Show yourself!"_

_ "I would rather not… besides… you're dead right now!" He had a second to comprehend before getting hit hard on the side. He stood up, the attacker gone. He coughed, and winced as he saw blood._

_ "Ooh… are you alright?" mocked the attacked._

_ "I'm just beginning." He felt around his belt, and summoned a barrier of water, just to see a pink body slam against his barrier. He saw the female fall down, and get up, and shook the water from her fur._

_ "Ouch. That's not a nice way to treat a lady!" He looked at the Espeon._

_ "Who are you? And-hey, you called me young Vaporeon! You look the same age as me!"_

_ "Yeah? We're both young!" She cussed in an un-ladylike manner, then sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to break your barrier!"_

_ He felt the water being dispelled by her psychic powers, and struggled to hold the barrier together. Then he felt it vanish completely, and the Espeon flung herself at him. It was hard to imagine the little girl could hit that hard! The two of them tussled on the ground, until he finally pinned the psychic type. She glared at him, then did the unexpected. She thrust her hips up into his, and he yowled in shock. She slid under him like a Seviper, and then said, "Attract!"_

_ It was too late. He didn't look away in time, and had been caught by the captivating attack. "Argh…" He knew his vision was clouded, but he couldn't stop looking at her slim body, and… "Oof."_

_ He felt the Espeon push him to the ground and felt a blade against his throat. "Game over, Kai." He tried to vaporize, but he couldn't focus. All he could do was look down her shirt, and see her luscious breasts hanging down. "S-stop that!" The Espeon's cheeks became pinker. "You friggin perv!_

_Not thinking clearly, he asked, "What size are they?"_

_"What?!" She glared at him, cheeks pinker than ever. "Well, since I'm going to murder you, they are Ds."_

_"Ooh. I'm going to touch them."_

_"What? No wa-kyaa!" Consumed by artificially created desire, his mind generated the power to release his hand and caress her soft fleshy lumps. He felt her hard nipple protrude into his palm._

_She slapped him across the face, knocking him out of his trance, and he quickly pushed her away. The two of them stood there, glaring at each other._

_"Pervert!" she screeched._

_"Slut!" he replied. "Attract is such a slutty move!"_

_"Ahem." They both turned around, to see a posse of pokemon readying attacks. The Machamp stepped forward. "You two look like you were sent to kill me." He pointed to the whip in Kai's hand, and the dagger in the Espeon's._

_"Err…" The Espeon turned to Kai. "Truce, perv?"_

_He nodded. "Truce, whore."_

_ He pulled out his whip, and the Espeon summoned orbs of energy in her palms. He quickly dashed the small army, and leaped up, before spraying a sprinkler scald, causing the pokemon to cover their bodies. He swung the whip, mowing down the horde. He felt the Espeon next to him flinging out her psychic energy, finishing off the injured pokemon. He had no idea how many pokemon they knocked out before he was left with the Machamp._

_ "K-Kai! I'm out of PP!"_

_ He had the young Espeon in a stranglehold. "Duro… let her go."_

_ "You try to kill me? Hohoho, no. I'm going to kill your girlfrie-"_

_ "Girlfriend? You think…?" began the Espeon._

_ "No, no. We're not HIYAA!" With reflexes that resembled that of a Jolteon, Kai tossed out his blade, knocking out the Machamp. The Espeon fell through the unconscious pokemon's arms. She jumped away from the Machamp._

_ "Hey… Kai… thanks."_

_ "Oh. Yeah… thank you too…" The two of them stood there. "So what? We were sent to kill this guy…"_

_ "Nah… not really in the bloodthirsty mood, honestly." She made a grossed-out face. "One of my colleagues will kill him later."_

_ "Cool. Hey, whose organization do you work for?"_

_ "PSS. You?"_

_ "Wait… you work for PSS? I didn't know you were part of us!"_

_ "What?! Hang on- who was your backup?"_

_ "They said a skilled… water… type…" Her eyes dawned with realization. "I see… I thought you were an enemy…"_

_ "Me too…"_

_ She walked next to him. "Look, we'll call it even, since even though you touched my boobs, you still saved me." She brushed some fur out of her eyes. "Here's my number."_

_ She jotted it down on a piece of paper, and gave it to him. "Number…? For what?"_

_ "Well, if you ever want to… I don't know, meet up?"_

_ She was obviously embarrassed, and began walking away quickly. It then dawned on him that he didn't know her name. "Wait! What's your name?"_

_ She turned around. "Kylie!"_

_ "Alright! See you around Kylie!"_

_ She beamed at him, and he felt his heart jump. "Bye Kai."_


	10. Chapter 10

"So… you keep saying I remind you of Kylie…" She blinked. "Do you… well, feel something similar to, err, me?"

Both of them blushed. "You're, err, very much like her."

She wrapped her paws around him, in a hug. He felt her icy breath against caress face, her crystal blue eyes affectionate. "Kai…" she teased softly. "Do you like me?"

He stuttered, feeling his cheeks flush pink. "W-well, err, that's not something I readily tell people!"

She buried her head in her chest. "You're so warm… ice-types appreciate warmth sometimes…" The young Glaceon yawned, and he heard her murmur, "Stay here, Kai. Stay with me tonight…" Then her gentle breathing let him know she was sleeping. He looked out the entrance to see the moon floating above the sea serenely. He pulled the blanket over the two of them, and, after making sure she was in a deep slumber, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, May."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Psybeam, yes, the double team, jump, WATCH YOUR FEET, roll, protect, good!" 04 huffed as 02 nodded from the side of the power plant. He jumped off the platform he had been sitting on. "Pretty good, 02."

She panted, then telekinetically summoned her water bottle, and caught it in her hand, and drank it. "Phew… you're sure strict… I bet you the others aren't training us as hard."

"Maybe not." He released some charged electricity from his skin, and the Espeon flinched back. He sighed in contentment. "That's better. Now…" He looked at his wristwatch. "What do you say we go and meet with 01?"

She pricked her ears. "01? Uh, sure. Why?"

"The plan."

"The plan? What's this plan?"

He grinned. "You'll see."

She huffed. "Whatever…" She sniffed. "Do you have anything to eat here? Aside from the stuff in the fridge?"

"Food? Not really… what do you say we go eat out?"

"Okay." She twitched her forked tail. "Don't choose somewhere too expensive.

"Of course… I've got some cash on me."

"Me too." The two of them walked out of the plant.

"Hey Heath. Who's the girl?"

He turned around to see a Floatzel standing there. "Ah, Ollie. This is Jasmine."

The Floatzel sighed. "Heath, we can't have spouses here. Or girlfriends. Or whatever. It's dangerous here."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She's just visiting."

The Floatzel shrugged. "Alright. See you, bud."

"Yup." The Floatzel went back to work.

"A water type working at a power plant?" Jasmine pricked her ears.

"Yeah, he's a strange one. He eats Wacan berries to keep working. So, where were you thinking of going?"

"I don't know." They both looked up to the night sky. "It's getting late…"

"Okay, I know where we'll go. There's this night club…"

"As long as there aren't any strippers, I'm cool."

He blushed. "No, of course not! It's actually a jazz club."

She seemed interested. "Jazz club? Hmm… alright. Yeah, let's try go."

The two of them walked until they saw a large neon sign that said, _Club Soothe._ "Here we are."

A large Poliwrath greeted them. "Ah, Heath. How are you?"

"Good, Isaac. Listen, me and my friend here need a table. You guys got anything?"

He glanced into the club, then sighed. "I've got one room. It's secluded…" He shot Heath a wink. "It should be fine."

"Cool, thanks. Jaz, c'mere."

They were led into a room with a large TV and pink curtains. The Espeon frowned. "This looks awfully… umm… sexual?"

He quickly shook his head. "It was the only table they had left."

A waiter came in to take their orders. "Umm… I'll just have a salad," said Jasmine quickly.

"One Colbur wine, and just a salad for me too."

"Don't drink too much, Heath!"

"Yeah, I know. I won't get drunk."

The two of them sat there. The wine came, and he sipped it. "So, 04… I heard you dated our friend 05."

"Yeah. Obviously, we're not together anymore." She sighed. "05 used to be so carefree… not the dark, menacing Umbreon he is now."

"Well, yeah."

"You ever dated?"

"No. 03 used to have a girlfriend, 05 had you, and even timid 01 had an Espeon like you. But me… well, I just never really got girls."

"I see…" They could hear some music playing in the main room. Then they saw the curtain open. It was a young Eevee.

"Oh, I've found two of you." The Eevee had unique glint in her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm your little sister! Code 00!" And they watched as she slowly transformed…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"Yes Kai… squeeze them all you want babe."_

_ "Of course Kylie… Mmm… what's this… so soft and warm." They're like little heated pillows… except for hands. And you can just squeeze them like this…_

"Kai. Kai."

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of my boobs?"

He looked to see the Glaceon grinning awkwardly at him. "Oh dear, I'm sorry!" He released them, imagining his cheeks becoming pink.

She gasped. "You pervert. Groping my boobs. Eww…"

"What? I wouldn't have squeezed them if they weren't so big." _Wait… what the fuck did I just say?_

She gaped at him. "You think they're big? They're only C cups!" Then she slapped him. _Just like Kylie… slapping me after touching her boobs… except this was completely unintentional. _

"Wait, 07, I'm sorry! They're a good size!"

She froze, then glared at him. "Freeze." And he literally did as she froze the water type solid with an ice beam. Frozen there, she stood and glared at him, head turned away. "Don't think I'm weak. Don't think you can step on me. And definitely don't think you can take advantage of me."

He tried moving, then knew he had to thaw himself. He sprayed a scald to melt the ice, then collapsed onto the ground. All his joints were stiff from her freezing.

"That was quite the outburst," gasped Kai.

"I hate bullies, and those who try to take advantage of me." She stomped out the cave.

He pulled himself to his feet painfully, and called out to her. "So if you want, you can fight well."

Outside, he heard her huff. "Listen, 01. I really do hope you're not a fucking pervert and that was just… an anomaly?"

"It was," he said quickly. "I…" He watched as 07 pulled out her ringing cell phone. Kai frowned. "Since when did you have a phone?"

"Since always." She answered it, and Kai could make out 04's voice. "Hello?"

"07. 07, is this you?"

"Yeah. 04, this is… wait… are you okay?"

"No. We're not okay." Her voice sounded collected, but you could sense the fear laced underneath it. "02 is out cold. Right now, we are hostages. We've been captured by an Eevee. She has commanded me to tell you two to come to her."

07 exchanged a glance with him. "An Eevee?"

"Yes. She is a form shifter. She can transform into any Eeveelution at her will."

07 gasped. "So you two are hostages?"

"Four. 05 and 06 are here as well."

He heard another female voice. This voice sounded much younger. "Hello sister."

"Sister? Wh-who are you?"

An ominous laugh sounded from the other side of the phone. "I am your little sister, 00. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill our siblings if you and big brother don't come."

01 shot her a glance, then nodded.

"We'll do it," responded 07. "Where are you?"

The Eevee on the other side sighed. "I'm at the Golden Gate park. Hurry up sister! Bye bye!"

And with that, she hung up.

**Are they in trouble? Yes. Or no. Just read and find out.**


End file.
